Modular panels arranged in an abutting relationship to form the walls and/or roof of a building have been used for years as exterior coverings in the construction of structures, typically in commercial structures. Panels are either vertically oriented and arranged side-by-side, or horizontally oriented and arranged one on top of another. Preferably, panels are interconnecting with one another, so that each panel has a male side and a female side. The male side of one panel engages the female side of an adjoining panel, joining the panels. The profile of the male and female sides may be such that a friction fit is created between the two panels, strengthening the joint.
Examples of prior art construction panels and methods of joining the panels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,007 to Oehlert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,233 to Harter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,520 to Ting, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,078 to Porter, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,623 to Taylor, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Conventional panels and panel systems are overly complex and lack the ability to stay in place in extreme wind and other weather conditions. Therefore, there is a need to provide for a relatively simple system that can perform in extreme weather conditions.